My TWO
by Darkangel81
Summary: My version of TWO. M/L of course!!!Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and I do not make any money by borrowing them. It's just for fun!!  
  
Set in "Two". Max yells at Logan to do something himself instead of busting her chops. So Logan decides to support her with Alec's help. But things don't go as well as in the actual episode, at first.  
My Two  
  
Logan sighed. Max didn't see anything but Joshua and it was frustrating. He didn't mind helping out, in fact that had been the basis of their relationship for a long time, and since they couldn't touch these days, it seemed to be reduced to that again.   
But Max didn't see anything but her task, all she did was blame herself for letting out the transgenics and apparently she thought he did so, too. He didn't see the transgenics as the reason for the trouble, but individual transgenics needed to be stopped, just as individual people.   
Max didn't get that though, and it frustrated him that she didn't understand his reasoning and had yelled at him- again, to help her, to put his life on hold, and to risk his ass to support her in her cause, and again, he wouldn't mind. But there was nothing he got in exchange, and that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Ever since she had returned it had been about her and her issues.  
  
She had never asked him how he felt about it all, if he wanted her to stay away from him. He was willing to take the risk of dying from her touch if that meant she was a part of his life. But she just saw what she wanted herself. He understood she didn't want to be responsible for his death, but that didn't mean she could decide above his head what his life should be like. He had risked it to get her back, and now that she was back in his life, she tried to stay away from him. It just didn't make any sense, and it sure as hell wasn't fair.  
  
But of course he would help her, so he determindly stood up, exo whirring, and called Alec to help him out. He knew he would have to go down the sewers to find Isaac, and he wasn't quite sure the exo would agree with the wetness. But for Max's sake he would take the risk.  
  
**  
  
"You sure you are up for this, buddy?" Alec looked Logan up and down after hearing the exo.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Seriously, I mean it."  
  
"Guess we are about to find out." Logan's jaw was tight when he glanced at the younger man over his shoulder.  
  
"Must be an ordinary thing, having to prove yourself."  
  
"Cut it out." Logan had reached the entrance and was in no mood to discuss his human frame of mind with a transgenic, let alone a transgenic called Alec. Instead he checked the servo motor of his exoskeleton one last time before stepping down into the sewers.  
  
He instantly realized that it was not going to be a ride in the park. It was dark and the floor was either flooded or covered with trash, and walking would be tricky.  
  
Alec stayed back and observed Logan's hesitant gait for a moment. "This is probably the wrong moment to talk about your medical status, but: Do you actually feel the floor?"  
  
The other man turned around, annoyed. But there was a sincere note of worry in Alec's eyes so he decided to be nice for once.  
  
"You are right, it's not the moment to discuss it, and you won't stop me from going in there, but to answer your question, no, I can't feel the floor. I kinda relate on looking where I set my feet. If that's not possible, hoping and praying is the only option I have."  
  
"OK." Alec respected Logan's decision. "But lemme at least take the lead and you stay close so you can use me as support, just in case. Unless, of course, you wanna have a bath in this nice, clean water." He shook his head in disgust. "This smells awful." He stepped ahead of Logan and started to fight his way through the waste, clearing a path for Logan as good as he could.  
  
"Thanks." Logan hated to admit it, but he was grateful for Alec's offer.  
  
Slowly the two of them made their way through the sewers, until they reached a cave and Alec stopped. Logan scanned the ground, deciding where he would put his feet next before letting his gaze roam around.  
  
"Alec." His voice was much calmer than he actually felt upon staring into the face of Joshua- or Isaac, for that matter. Before his companion could turn around, the dog-man attacked Logan. The human tried to fight the creature, but was at a loss. His strength just didn't match the transgenic's. He was lying in the dirty water within seconds, and adding to his panic his entire upper body shook violently when the exo malfunctioned. "Damn it." He looked up to see Alec trying to beat the doglike man, while reaching behind to switch off the machine. Shaking like that, he wouldn't even be able to drag his body out of the water.  
  
Alec finally draw in a deep breath and looked after the retreating transgenic, it was too late when he realized the creature was about to lock them into the cave. "F***!" He stormed towards the entrance, but there was nothing he could do, the gate was locked up and even with his strength it would take some time to break through. "He played us!" He slammed his fist against the wall. "I can't believe it." Then he turned around and saw Logan trying to get out of the water. "Shit. Are you ok?" Alec was by the other man's side within the blink of a second, but then he hesitated. He had seen Logan freak out when somebody offered help before. "Can you make it?" The older man nodded, his jaw tight, and when he dragged his lifeless legs out of the water Alec immediately understood. "Guess the thing's not waterproof?" There was no answer. "Think you an fix it?"  
  
"No idea. Damn it." Logan's voice was full of frustration and anger.  
  
"Listen, take your time. I'll try to break through that gate, but forn ow, we won't be able to go anywhere anyway." No matter how blunt and irresponsible Alec could be, he understood Logan's reaction and felt sympathy for the other man. He knew from Max what had happened to him, how he got injured, and he admired Logan's courage and strength, after all he was a mere human; no hiding behind superpowers, hell, he couldn't even run if he needed to.  
  
Logan leaned against the cold wall of the cave and looked up, defeated. "I should've known, damn it, I'm just a cripple. What the hell was I thinking, believing I could pretend to be normal."  
  
Alec felt helpless, how was he supposed to offer comfort without being regarded as somebody who pitied a guy who hated nothing as much as pity? He decided to keep his mouth shut and concentrate on the breakfree instead.  
  
Logan sat there with his eyes closed for a moment, trying to calm himself. He heard Alec work on the gate and finally sat up straighter. He opened his pants to check on the exo, but what he saw didn't boost his confidence. The servo seemed to be damaged beyond repair, at least without the adequate devices. He could wait until it had dried and then maybe shortcircuit it, but from his experience that would not result in a trustworthy functioning. With his clothes all soaked he had nothing to dry the motor anyway.  
  
"Alec? Do you have a dry piece of clothes?" It cost him plenty to ask that question. The younger man understood immediately and didn't ask any question, instead he wordlessly undressed his jacket and then his sweater.  
  
"Try to keep it as dry as possible and then dress it, you are all wet and will freeze to death otherwise." Logan looked up, about to respond, but decided against it. After all, Alec had a point, no matter how much he hated having to admit that. Ever since the accident he tended to freeze easily, and now, soaked through with cold water, unable to move, he would certainly shake from the cold any minute.  
  
"We have to get outta here, who knows when this freak returns."  
  
"You think he will?"  
  
"I dunno, he didn't strike me as the kind of guy who would sit down and talk this through though. I don't wanna take any chances. Max would kill me if something happens to you."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, you are not here to protect me."  
  
"I totally agree, but I'm sure Max won't."  
  
"Besides she was the one who told me to do something for once."  
  
Alec leaned against the gate and looked down at the other man sitting on the ground, trying to dry the servomotor at an awkward angle. "Sure she meant you coming down here?"  
  
"Lately, she didn't care much anyway." Logan shrugged, trying to pretend it didn't matter. But Alec saw the hurt in his eyes.   
  
"Listen, apart from the fact that I don't really understand what Max sees in you, an ordinary, I know that she cares about you deeply, this virus just gives her the creeps." Alec turned around again, throwing his weight against the gate.  
  
Logan sat in silence, thinking about what Alec had told him. He understood Max, on some level, if it was him he would probably act like that as well, but it still hurt not being able to have her. They had wasted an entire year, and now they had opened up and would be ready...He remembered a conversation with Max the day of their anniversary when she had been in heat, she had told him that no matter how far she ran, she felt like Manticore was always right behind her. And now it was Manticore again that stood between her and a happy life.  
  
"Hey, buddy? Logan!"  
  
"What?" He looked up at Alec and saw that the gate was open.  
  
"Are you able to walk?"  
  
Logan reached back and tried to switch the exo on, but nothing happened. "Damn it." He tried to turn and check the cables. His hands shook from the cold and he wasn't able to work on them.   
  
"Need some help?" Alec moved closer, nervously glancing over is shoulder. He had just heard a sound.  
  
"Try to shortcircuit the red and the yellow ones." Logan felt absolutely ridicuouls, but he didn't have many options right now. Finally the exo whirred to life and he was able to bent his knees. He shakily tried to get up, but the damaged servo didn't give enough orders to his paralyzed limbs.  
  
"What's up?" Alec heard the noises close in. "He's comin'!" 


	2. Chapter 2

This is part two- and now it is really about Max and Logan! Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
"I'm gonna need your help. I can probably support some of my weight, but won't be able to walk on my own." He cursed loudly. "Damn it."  
  
"It's Ok, no big dealio. Just let's get movin'!" Alec laid Logan's arm around his shoulder and supported him at his waist with his other arm. "Come on."  
  
Together they made their way through the knee deep water, Alec dragging Logan along.   
  
Suddenly there was another voice. "Logan!" Max ran towards the two men. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Trying to get away from that maniac." Alec glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Get him outta here, I'll take care of Isaac." Max frantically looked around.  
  
"Max, no, he is stronger..." Logan tried to break free of Alec's firm grip, but the X-5 didn't let go, he knew Logan wouldn't be able to keep himself upright.  
  
"Logan, just..." Her features softened. "Don't worry." She watched Alec help the man of her dreams to safety.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a loud growl closing in and she prepared herself for the battle. Isaac launched himself at her and she fought him with all her strength, but in the end it took Joshua to safe her. He killed his own brother to safe Max.  
  
The young woman sat up, shaking with the adrenaline still cursing through her system. That had been a close call. "Thank you, Joshua." Her eyes fell on a small bottle that was rolling towards the dirty water. She grabbed it and looked at it, her heart suddenly beating faster. "What is this? Joshua!!"  
  
The dog man kneeled over his brother, mourning. At the urgency in Max's voice he looked up, with a quizzical expression on his face he examined the bottle. "Father gave it to Isaac, to help him feel better when he was sick. He had to take it often. Not nice..." He turned his attention back to the dead body.  
  
"I can't believe it...Joshua, do you know what this is?" The transgenic didn't react. "Never mind." In a daze Max stood up and made her way out of the sewers, looking for Alec and Logan.  
  
*  
  
She found the two man on the street, Logan sitting in the open hatchback of the Aztec, shaking. "Max!" His voice sounded reliefed. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." She still stared at the bottle, not believing what she held in her hands.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I...I just found this, Isaac had it with him...Logan, I think this is it..."  
  
"What?" Alec draw a deep breath. "Come on folks, this guy is about to freeze to death, he needs a hot shower- and I have a date. So let's get going."  
  
Max ignored Alec completely. "We have to see Sebastian."  
  
Logan's teeth chattered, the exo was now jerking slightly and he switched it off furiously. He would rely on Alec to get him into the seat anyway, with or without the exo. "What are you talking about?" He pulled the blanket Alec had laid over his shoulders closer around his upper body.  
  
"The lable says the same as the bottle with the antidote said, the one Renfro gave me. Do you remember?"  
  
"No, I was pretty much out of the picture..." He looked at her, curious. "But what do you want to tell me?"  
  
"This might be our chance to beat the virus." She smiled at Logan. "If we can find out what is in this serum, we might find a permanent fixture."  
  
Suddenly the coldness and wetness was all but forgotten. Logan looked up at the beautiful girl, for the first time since she arrived really seeing her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not 100%, but it at least gives us a chance. Let's go. Alec, help him!" She already sat down behind the steering wheel, deciding Logan wasn't up to driving. And for once he didn't argue. He let Alec carry him to the passenger seat and settled in. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, buddy. Good luck, and get out of those clothes. You're both smelling awful! With some luck you can have a shower together." He still grinned when Logan closed the door, casting the younger man a dangerous look.  
  
*  
  
Max pretended to concentrate on the road ahead while Logan eyed her from the side, not daring to break the silence.   
  
Finally he couldn't hold back any longer though. "Max?" There was no reaction, unless the blinking of her eyes could be considered one. "Where are we going from here? What if it's true?"  
  
She swallowed hard. "I don't know Logan. It's just...I can't think about it. I can't get my hopes up, Ok? It would hurt too much."  
  
"Sure." Logan leaned back, disappointed. She had seemed so excited at first, and now they seemed to be back at square one. An awkward silence spread in the car. Logan bent forward to switch on the heater, his shirt clung to his body,and his feet were probably frozen by now. Max noticed that Logan was in discomfort.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little wet and cold." He answered shortly.  
  
She glanced at him. "We can go by my place and you can have a shower. It's not even a detour."  
  
"The exo doesn't work..."  
  
"You have a chair in the back, don't you? And the elevator worked yesterday." She smiled slightly. "Besides I think Alec was right, we don't exactly smell good. I think Sebastian would appreciate if we cleaned up first."  
  
"Ok." Logan sighed. She was right. He would probably catch a cold otherwise- or maybe worse. And he didn't want to deal with something like that. His life was messed up enough as it was. And if there really was a chance they could beat the virus, he didn't want to spend the next few days in bed.  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later Max stopped at the curve in front of her rundown building and jumped out of the car to get Logan's chair. Unsure of how to set it up she handed him the wheels and the seat, careful not to touch him.   
  
Original Cindy sat at the kitchen table when they entered the apartment. "Hey boo..." She looked sceptically at the two. "What happened to you?"  
  
"We took a bath." Logan squirmed.  
  
"I see, they didn't tell you guys the sea's all polluted?"  
  
Max returned from her room, throwing a towel in Logan's lap. "You go first." She stepped out of his way so he could wheel towards the bathroom. On second thought she followed him and hesitantly stopped in the doorway.  
  
Logan turned his chair to look ather. "What?"  
  
"Do you need some help, I mean..."  
  
"Max, even if I did, you couldn't help me."  
  
"Yeah, right." Her voice was sad. "Sorry I asked. I'll try to find some clothes for ya. I'm pretty sure there's something left in the closet from Kendra's boyfriends."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She nodded and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment. When she stepped into the living room Original Cindy looked up, expectantly. "Whazzup, Boo?"  
  
"We had a run in with Joshua's brother."  
  
"I assume it wasn't a friendly family meeting?"  
  
"No, but that's not the point..." Max reached for the bottle in her pocket and showed it to her best friend. At the quizzical look, she explained.  
  
"This might be the solution for the virus."  
  
"Wow. You really think..."  
  
"I don't know, I'm too afraid to let it sink in." She sat down on the old sofa. "It has to be. I just has to be."  
  
"Remember what Herbal used to say? It's all good. I'm sure it's gonna be all good." Cindy sank down next to Max and embraced her.   
  
"Thanks, Cindy."  
  
"That's what I'm here for."  
  
"I have to get Logan some clothes. Where is Kendra's old stuff?"  
  
"I'll get it. You get undressed yourself, you are all wet and stinkin'." Cindy twisted her features in disgust.  
  
*  
  
Max waited in the living room for Logan to return from the bathrom. Fortunately they had found sweatpants and a New York Knicks sweater for him. Two minutes later he wheeled out, his hair still wet, a towel across his shoulders. "Sorry it took me so long."  
  
"'s OK." Max got up and walked past him, careful to keep her distance.  
  
"The exo is still in there, I would have had trouble carrying it out!"  
  
"I'll put it in my room for now!"  
  
"Thanks." Logan grinned for a second then looked around to find Original Cindy watching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'," she answered, smiling.  
  
"Cindy, what's up?"  
  
She made sure the bathroom door was closed and the water was running. "You think this is it?"  
  
"It could be." He answered, evasively.  
  
"Let's say it was, what..."  
  
"Cindy, I love Max. I wouldn't give it another thought. But you know her, she is probably trying to run first of all. I won't get my hopes up high, I don't know if it is a cure, and I don't know how Max is going to react."  
  
*  
  
In the shower Max had just started to wash her hair and with her enhanced hearing, she made out the last comment. A gulp formed in her throat, she suddenly felt guilty. She wasn't mad at Logan for saying this because she knew she had given him every reason to be suspicious. It hurt that she hadn't made clear how she felt, that Logan apparently didn't know. She would be happy, no way she would run...right?   
Max sank down in the shower, holding her knees close to her chest. Trying to imagine it actually was a cure, she could feel panic engulf her. But this time she had to fight the urge to run. This time she had to stand her ground and admit how she really felt. She couldn't risk losing Logan, and if she turned him down again, she wasn't sure if he would forgive her or if she would forgive herself for that matter.  
  
Forcefully she got back to her feet and washed the grime and dirt from her hair and body.  
  
*  
"Ready?" Max returned from the shower, feeling more sure of herself. She openly smiled at Logan and he stared at her in surprise. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't know, you just haven't looked at me like this for months." He wheeled towards the door without waiting for an answer. Nor did he see the encouraging nod Cindy gave Max.  
  
**  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Aiight, this is gonna be the last part. I'm no doctor, so I'm not sure this makes any sense, so just switch off your brains and enjoy, OK?  
  
*  
Sebastian had immediately offered his help and a doctor was with them within twenty minutes. He took blood samples, something Logan hated ever since the accident, and the bottle with the maybe-antidote and then left the three alone. Max settled down on the backrest of a small sofa and Logan stopped across from her. They said nothing, each deep in their own thoughts. Finally the tension grew to thick for Max and she jumped up. "Why is this taking so long?"  
  
"It's gonna be fine." Logan watched her pace the room. She reminded him a lot of a cat in this particular moment.  
  
"It won't take much longer," Sebastian's mechanical voice seemed to have a soothing undertone as well.  
  
*  
Another half an hour later the doctor returned. "The antidote you gave me actually does kill the virus."  
  
Max let out a scream, and wanted to throw herself at Logan and embrace him, but remembered immediately that they were not even close to that yet.  
  
"What we have to do is find a way to attach it to, Logan was it, right?" He looked at the guy in the wheelchair questioningly and continued upon the nod.   
"Logan's DNA, so it can fight the virus immediately."  
  
"Can I touch him then?"  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer. We have to make sure the virus has been weakened enough not to mutate. This will take a few more hours."  
  
Logan looked at Max and saw the sudden panic in her eyes. But before he could say anything the doctor continued.  
  
"You can go home and we will give you a call when we have the results. It looks promising though."  
  
"Thanks, Doc."  
  
"Good luck, you two." Sebastian's synthesized voiced encouraged them.  
  
"Thanks." Logan forced a smile on his face before wheeling out, turning around quickly to check if Max followed him.  
  
*  
  
"And now?" Max sat down in the passenger seat, waiting for Logan to get in. She quickly opened the window, the car was still smelling like sewers.  
  
"Want to come to my place, I can whip something up." The tone in his voice was almost pleading. He had to keep her from running, he had a good feeling about the virus, what really scared him was Max's reaction. So far she had always found a way to chicken out, and this might be the first time she actually had to make a committment, and from the turmoil in her beautiful eyes he knew she was aware of that. So he almost let out a sigh of relief when she agreed.  
  
**  
  
They enjoyed the pasta Logan had prepared, listening to soft classical music and trying to make smalltalk. But they couldn't fool themselves, they were both nervous and did a poor job hiding it.  
  
"How long did the Doc say it would take?" Max paced while Logan watched her from the large window, nervously tipping his fingers on the rims of his wheelchair.  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"Why couldn't he be more precise?"  
  
"Guess he didn't know either. Not every day you deal with Manticore viruses." He let out a nervous giggle. "I don't wanna know what Sebastian told him."  
  
"Yeah...well, whatever..."  
  
Suddenly the telephone rang and Logan jumped in his chair, he swiveled around and grabbed it. "Yeah?"  
  
His shoulders fell. "No, we're fine...no, we don't know, listen, I'm awaiting a call...yeah, ok. Bye." He threw the phone onto the couch, frustrated. At Max quizzical gaze he explained. "Alec."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I can't believe this takes so long..."  
  
"Loan, you just told me the reason!!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Max started pacing again and Logan wheeled back and forth slightly, popping a wheelie every now and then. He nearly tipped over when the phone rang again. This time, Max was faster and grabbed the phone before he could reach it.  
  
"Yeah. ...yeah, this is Max...ok. Thank. Bye." Her voice was toneless, her features were expressionless when she dropped the phone back on the couch and turned to stare at Logan.  
  
"What?" His voice shook with tension and fear. "What did he say, Max!"  
  
"I... We..." She slowly stepped towards him and kneeled down in front of him so they were on eye level. "We beat it." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "He said the virus is beaten."  
  
"Max..." Logan reached out a hand but Max drew back. "Max, it's OK...he said it's ok."  
  
"What if he is wrong? What if this is not real and you will still die?" The tear dropped from her chin and left a stain on her blue shirt.  
  
"Max, we have to risk it now. There is no way to tell. I rather die trying than giving up."  
  
"I just can't lose you..."  
  
"Then trust me." He raised his arm again and slowly reached out for her. This time Max sat there, unmoving. Logan gently caressed her cheek, tears forming in his own eyes. Max held her breath, looking at any sign that he was going to pass out. Nothing happened. "We made it Max."  
  
And suddenly all the walls crumpled and she flung her body into his strong arms, sobbing. "We beat it! Oh my God, it's gone."  
  
"I know, it's gonna be fine, Max. I told you we would beat this bitch."   
  
They held each other for a long time before Max finally calmed down enough to feel stable to talk. Slowly she freed herself from his embrace and walked over to the couch. In his eyes she could see the fear of rejection and it stung deep to see him in pain.   
  
"Logan, come over here." He quickly closed the distance and she grabbed his hand. "Listen, I know you have been afraid that I might run again, and believe me, I'm scared and I even considered it, just because it seems so easy. But I won't do it, I can't do it. All the time I've been longing to touch you, and now I will take advantage of it. This is not gonna be easy, and you will have to give me some time and be patient with me, this is all new to me.But I swear that I won't run. Trust me."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks Max."  
  
"I love you, Logan."  
  
"And I love you, I always have."  
  
THE END  
I hope you liked it. Pretty fluffy at the end, I just can't help myself!!! 


End file.
